Protectrice
by nathibouille
Summary: Une histoire de Bella et Edward avec une Bella un peu différente de Twilight, un mélange avec Heroes...
1. Prologue

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, j'ai juste changé le contexte !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Dans un monde normal, je m'appellerais Isabella Marie Swan et je serais une adolescente de 17, 18 ans, promise à un avenir banal. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme, j'irais sans doute dans une université, plus ou moins prestigieuse, je rencontrerai des gens merveilleux, me ferais des amis, peut être aurais-je un petit ami, puis mon diplôme et enfin un travail. Je vivrais une vie banale, prise dans une routine étouffante, j'aurais un mari et des enfants. Je passerais ma vie à travailler, « métro boulot dodo ». Puis mes enfants grandiront, tout comme moi, je passerais une retraite au soleil, ou pas, avec mon mari, ou pas. Puis j'aurais des petits-enfants dont je m'occuperais avec joie et que je gâterais comme j'ai été gâtée par mes grands-parents. Et un jour je vieillirais encore plus, assez pour me rapprocher de l'inévitable, la mort.

Mais je ne vis pas dans un monde normal, et tout ceci ne m'arrivera pas, ou presque. Dans mon monde, je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan pour les gens normaux, et je ne vieillirais jamais. Lorsque j'étais petite, je vivais dans un monde normal, et je ne m'en contentais pas. Lorsque je lisais des histoires surnaturelles, je rêvais qu'un jour cela m'arrive. Je voyais souvent des films ou les vœux se réalisaient, mais ma mère m'a bien souvent répété que les rêvent ne se réalisent pas tous, et encore moins les rêves surréalistes. Mais si elle me disait cela, c'était en espérant très fort que son gène ne me soit pas transmis, et que je puisse vivre comme n'importe qui.

Le jour de mes 17 ans, dans la grande ville de Phoenix, en Arizona, je vivais ma vie d'adolescente banale, mais solitaire. Je rentrais de l'école, seule, comme toujours. Je ne m'étais rapprochée de personne, et les autres ne s'approchaient pas de moi. Je n'étais pas repoussante, mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait écrit « ne pas approcher » sur mon front. Et ca m'allais très bien.

J'étais dans mes pensées, en traversant une avenue, lorsqu'un chauffeur grilla un feu rouge. Maudit chauffeur, sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Une seconde a suffit à change ma vie, et a bien faillit ruiner celle de millier d'autres personnes. Le noir total. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil brillait encore, malgré qu'il fût déjà 16 heures. Je clignais des yeux, une fois, des visages se baissent pour me voir. Deux fois, des voix commencent à grésiller tout autour de moi. Trois fois, je me lève. Enfin j'essai. Des hurlements. Des phrases qui commencent à être perceptibles pour mon cerveau.

- Oh mon dieu, est ce que vous avez mal ?

- Ne bougez pas, surtout ne bougez pas !

- Appelez une ambulance !

- Elle est en vie ?

Qui est en vie ? Et tout d'un coup, une douleur. Ma jambe. Du sang. Je tends ma main vers ma jambe droite. Aucune blessure. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Des sirènes, des ambulanciers. Toujours un brouhaha énorme et puis un brancard, et enfin, le calme. Une chose bizarre sur mon nez, je respire facilement. Deux voix. Calmes, sûres d'elles.

- Mademoiselle, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que vous avez mal à quelque part ? S'enquit un jeune homme.

- Heu… Je… Heu je ne sais pas. J'ai mal à la jambe. Il faut appeler ma mère. Renée.

Ce fut la dernière chose que je pus dire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.


	2. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, j'ai juste inventé une histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : DEBUT D'UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre.

- Maman ? Criais-je tout à coup désemparée.

Avais-je rêvé ce qui venait de m'arriver ?

- Oui ma Bella, je suis la, me dit une petite voix proche.

Je tournais la tête et tombais sur ma mère, assise sur mon fauteuil de bureau. Je regardais par la fenêtre, un soleil éclatant, à mon avis, je ne venais pas de me réveiller en pleine nuit. Alors tout ceci était bien vrai. Je venais de me faire renverser par une voiture, et j'étais en vie. Je regardais mes jambes, m'attendant à y voir un plâtre, mais rien, juste mes deux jambes. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je dormais alors ?

- Que… que s'est-il passé maman ?

- Ma chérie c'est assez compliqué… me répondit-elle.

- He bien, je pense que je peux saisir, vu que ca me concerne non ?

- Bon très bien, mais reste calme d'accord ? Charlie, tu peux monter s'il te plait ?

Pourquoi appelait-elle mon père ?

- Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Quelques heures ma puce, me dit mon père alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Quelques heures ? Une panique s'empara alors de moi ? Si je venais de me faire renverser par une voiture et que je n'avais aucune blessure, alors que se passe-t-il ?

C'est alors que mes parents m'expliquèrent ce qu'ils sont. Des êtres extraordinaires, dotés de pouvoirs, plus ou moins spectaculaires. Je cru rêver un instant.

Allé, Bella, ferme les yeux très fort, et quand tu les rouvrira, tu sortiras de ton rêve. J'ouvris les yeux, et voyais mes parents me regarder avec une lueur d'angoisse.

- Tu crois rêver, n'est ce pas ? Me demanda ma mère. Je ne pensais que ce soit possible, moi non plus. Mais tu ne rêve pas me belle, tu fais bien partis de ces créature auxquelles tu voulais appartenir.

- Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, je ne peux pas me blesser, c'est bien ca ?

- On dirait, vu ce qui s'est passé hier après midi, me répondit mon père, sur un ton chaleureux.

- Et vous, vous avez des pouvoirs comme moi ? Leur demandais-je alors.

- Hum, heu, oui en effet, me dit doucement ma mère. Moi, je contrôle le feu, comme ca.

Elle tendit sa main et tourna sa paume vers le plafond et une flamme se formât alors. Elle s'empressa de l'éteindre en fermant sa main et se dépêcha de cacher sa main dernière son dos, comme gênée. Je trouvais cela magnifique. Je regardais alors mon père, il du comprendre que je voulais voir de quoi il était capable, puisque qu'il s'avança vers mon lit, et en s'assurant que je le regardais, ses pieds décollèrent du sol pour rester à quelque centimètres de celui-ci. J'étais ébahi par ce spectacle. Mes parents étaient ces êtres fantastique dont on entend parler dans les livres, les séries télé, ou les films. Ce monde imaginaire était bien réel et j'en faisais partie. Pleinement. J'étais invincible. Je souris alors, émerveillée par toutes ces découvertes, mais mon sourire retomba lorsque l'air de mes parents se fit grave.

- Bella, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, nous avons pu l'étouffer, des gens qui se font renverser et qui s'en sorte sans une égratignure, ce n'est pas vraiment humain, mais nous devons partir. Maintenant.

- Quoi ? Mais… Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma mère me sorti du lit.

Je me rendis compte alors que mon père n'était plus dans ma chambre.

- C'est pour ton, bien, notre bien. Pour le bien de notre espèce. J'ai déjà préparé nos affaires à ton père et moi, je te laisse préparer les tiennes, me dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Non attend maman, j'ai tellement de questions à te poser. S'il te plait parles moi pendant que je fais mes bagages.


	3. Chapter 2

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : DIRECTION DENVER**

Elle me raconta alors tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tout sur ce monde qui était bel et bien réel. Toutes ces créatures que l'on croit sorties de l'imagination de certaines personnes, existent vraiment, mais certaines personnes se sont frottées un peu de trop près à un monde qui n'était pas le leur. En voulant raconter leur découverte, les humains les ont soit pris pour des fous, soit pour des personnes à l'imagination débordante. Les hauts dirigeants de chaque espèce font en sorte de régler les différents, afin que notre existence ne soit jamais révélée aux humains. Jamais on ne doit faire de faux pas en leur présence, ne jamais révéler notre identité. C'est ce que ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me répéter. Notre monde est un monde de secret, si nous voulons continuer à exister et à vivre dans la paix, nous devons garder le secret.

J'étais encore sous le choc de cette merveilleuse découverte lorsque nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture et partîmes dans une direction qui m'était encore inconnue. Je ressassais les informations que j'ai du digérer en quelques heures. Je suis invincible. Mes parents ont aussi des pouvoirs. Nous sommes une espèce appelée les « protecteurs ». Nous avons été créés après la plupart des créatures peuplant cette planète pour protéger les humains de ces créatures. Ces créatures qui sont entre autres les vampires. Les vampires existent alors ? Cela me fit froid dans le dos.

- Oui ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les invincibles chez nous sont aussi forts qu'eux.

- Forts ?

Pourquoi mon père me parle-t-il de force ?

- Ah oui, tu n'as pas encore découvert tout tes pouvoirs ma chérie. En fait les pouvoirs dont on t'a parlé sont des pouvoirs spéciaux, chaque protecteur en reçoit un à sa maturité. Ta maturité à toi a du arriver tard parce que maintenant que ton pouvoir est actif, tes cellules ne vieilliront sans doute plus, et pour la nature, c'est assez dur de protéger quelqu'un lorsque l'on est un bébé. Moi, mes parents on découvert mon pouvoir alors que je flottais au dessus de mon berceau, étant bébé. Mais en plus de ca, nous avons une force hors du commun, une agilité digne d'un chat et une vitesse qui peut bien souvent dépasser celle d'une voiture ! Nous en avons besoin pour pouvoir combattre les autres créatures s'il le faut. Nos pouvoirs suffisaient il y a quelques siècles, mais avec le temps, les autres créatures se sont adaptées à nous et ont également développé des pouvoirs. Alors de notre coté, nous avons également évolué et nous avons acquit une force de plus en plus importante avec les années.

- Alors en plus de ne pas pouvoir être blessée, je suis très forte, très agile et très rapide. Pourtant je n'en ai pas l'impression, mon bagage avait l'air très lourd quand même ! Riais-je.

- Ca viendra, ma puce, me rassura ma mère, tu viens à peine de découvrir ton pouvoir principal, les autres suivront !

Je n'en revenais pas. Mais comment allais-je faire ? Est-ce que je pourrais aller encore au lycée ? Cette question me parut de plus en plus importante au fil du trajet que je me décidai à la poser tout de même.

- Mais dites-moi, est ce que je pourrais quand même aller au lycée ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas fini mon année de Première ici, et même si je ne suis pas très sociable, l'ambiance du lycée me plait quand même et j'aime bien étudier…

- Bien sur ma chérie, mais il faudra d'abord que tu apprennes à maitriser tes pouvoirs, principalement la force qui est plutôt involontaire et aussi par rapport à tes blessures. Si tu te coupe et que tu saigne, mais que les autres ne voient pas de plaie, ca va être dur à expliquer, donc il va falloir être prudente avec ca.

Je commençais enfin à voir le mauvais coté des choses. Se cacher. Ne rien dire. Vivre seule.

C'est ainsi que depuis deux mois, nous nous sommes installés dans un petit village près de Denver, dans le Colorado. Nous étions alors au mois de mars, et pour moi il était temps que je change d'air. Je ne suis pas allée au lycée depuis que nous avions quitté Phoenix, et cela me manquait. Mais je savais que nous ne pourrions pas retourner en Arizona, surtout par peur d'éveiller des soupçons. Les gens doivent uniquement se dire que ce qui s'est passé ce 17 janvier n'était qu'un petit accident avec une fille chanceuse qui s'en est tiré.

Je sortais de ma chambre après avoir fini un livre, de mathématiques pour ne pas avoir à rattraper trop de choses lorsque je retournerais au lycée, et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où ma mère était en train de préparer le diner.

- Maman, est ce que je peux t'aider ? Lui demandais-je innocemment.

- Bien sur ma chérie, tiens met la sauce avec la viande.

Je m'activais tout en pensent à la façon de lui parler de mon envie de retourner dans la vie « normale ». Le mot normal me semblait si étranger tout d'un coup. Je n'étais plus normale, je n'étais plus banale. J'étais spéciale.

- Heu maman, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, lui dis-je en espérant que ma voix semble assurée.

Il n'en était rien, j'avais peur qu'elle ne me croit pas prête à affronter le monde avec ma nouvelle identité.

- Tu voudrais partir d'ici, non ?

J'eu l'impression qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées un instant. Le sourire sur son visage me permis de respirer un bon coup. Elle avait confiance en moi.

- Je me sens prête et le lycée me manque. J'ai l'impression d'être une recluse de la société depuis que nous sommes partis de Phoenix. Je voudrais retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

- Je te comprends ma belle, et si tu te sens prête alors il n'y a pas de problèmes. Tu as toujours été une fille très mure et je suis sure que tout ira bien, me dit-elle en me posant un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Après une longue discussion avec mon père, qui me faisait autant confiance que ma mère mais qui avait peur pour moi, nous avons pris la décision de partir de Denver. Et ce qui m'enthousiasma le plus, c'est qu'ils me laissaient le choix de la destination, enfin, à peu près. L'état pour moi et eux choisiraient la ville.

D'après eux, il nous faudrait un endroit plutôt isolé, histoire qu'une histoire soit vite enfuie. Nous étions au centre des Etats-Unis, et je pensais qu'une visite sur une des cotes ne nous ferait pas de mal. La distance n'importait pas mes parents, pour eux un nouveau départ n'a pas de limites. Los Angeles m'a toujours attiré, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller là bas pour mes premiers moments de « protectrice » comme nous nous appelons. New York m'intéressait aussi, mais je préférais tout de même choisir un endroit plus simple pour un début. Ce sont des endroits que j'ai vraiment envie de visiter un jour, et je ne veux pas qu'un incident m'en empêche.

C'est alors que je vis l'Etat de Washington au nord ouest du pays sur le globe que mon père triturait entre ses doigts. Un coin, avec accès au Canada, moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'aller y séjourner un bout de temps, cela me semblait parfait. En espérant que mes parents acceptent d'y trouver une petite ville tranquille.

- Hum Washington, ca me parait bien, non ?

- C'est vrai ? Tu sais que ton père à une maison la bas ? C'est une drôle coïncidence que tu aie choisi cet état ! Rigola ma mère.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est dans quelle ville que tu as une maison mon papounet ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant un « bisou pet » sur la joue.

- Forks, c'est une petite ville très simple, un peu plus de 3000 habitants, on y a habité avec ta mère lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, ca me parait parfait !

- Génial, au moins on est d'accord là-dessus ! M'écriais-je. Et quand est ce que l'on peut partir ?

- Que dis-tu de ce week end ? Nous prendrons une semaine pour nous installer et t'inscrire au lycée et tu y iras le lundi suivant, est ce que ca te va Bella ? S'enquit ma mère.

- C'est parfait ! Merci à vous deux, je vous aime, leur lançais-je en montant les escaliers 4 à 4 vers ma chambre.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en regardant vers le plafond. Mon ancienne vie me manquait tout de même. Etre insouciante, libre. Même si j'ai pu en rêver des nuits entières, une fois dedans tout ne semble plus si rose. Tellement de silence, de secrets, de responsabilités à assumer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je pleurais. Des larmes d'adieu à ma vie d'avant sur laquelle je devais mettre un terme, définitif.


	4. Chapter 3

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA MAISON DE FORKS**

Ainsi, le samedi suivant, nous chargions nos bagages légers dans la BMW de mon père. Je me demandais alors s'il allait être possible que j'ai une voiture une fois installés à Forks. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'utilité à Phoenix, mais j'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas de bus là bas.

Je regardais le paysage défiler, et je du m'endormir parce que lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un paysage vert s'étendais à perte de vue. Au-delà de la petite route sur laquelle nous étions, il n'y avait que des forêts luxuriantes. Soudain nous dépassions un panneau d'entrée de ville : Bienvenue à Forks. Nous étions déjà arrivés, je remerciais alors le sommeil d'avoir fait passer le temps plus vite.

Les rues étaient calmes en ce dimanche matin, mais quelques habitants pointaient tout de même le nez dehors, en nous détaillant au travers des vitres, non teintées malheureusement, de la voiture. Ils devaient se demander si nous étions perdus, mais mon père démarra au feu rouge et nous rejoignions une petite route retirée de la ville. C'est alors qu'une jolie petite maison blanche se découvrait sous les arbres. Je l'adorais déjà ! Mon père se gara devant la façade, sur un petit terrain de gazon, plus brun que vert en raison de la pluie qui doit souvent tomber par ici.

Je sortis de la voiture dès que mon père l'arrêta définitivement et courus vers cette magnifique maison ou j'allais enfin VIVRE. Ma mère arriva derrière moi, en me faisant sortir de mon état de pure fascination par une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Et voila notre nouveau chez nous, me belle.

- C'est magnifique maman, ca change tellement de l'appartement de Phoenix ! Vite ouvre, je veux voir ma chambre !

Ma mère sembla heureuse de mon enthousiasme, et elle me laissa entrer la première après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Devant moi était sans doute le salon, avec par ci par la quelque meubles recouverts d'un drap blanc.

- On n'est pas revenu ici depuis plus de 5 ans, mais tu te souviens lorsque ta mère te moi prenions quelques week ends ? C'était pour venir ici, me raconta mon père doucement, sans interrompre ma contemplation.

Il me dirigea alors vers les autres pièces de la maison, petite soit, mais très chaleureuse. J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir vivre ici. Il m'emmena ensuite à l'étage ou je découvris une petite chambre équipée s'un lit simple, d'un bureau, d'une armoire, ainsi que d'un rocking-chair dans un coin de la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et en beige alternés. Des petits rideaux bleus étaient suspendus devant les deux fenêtres de ma petite chambre. Je vis également des photos que j'avas cru avoir laissé a Phoenix, qui étaient suspendues au dessus du bureau. Elle était adjacente à l'unique salle de bain, ce qui me semblait parfait. Il me montra ensuite leur chambre, et nous redescendîmes en rez-de-chaussée rejoindre ma mère qui vidait la voiture.

- Nous avons pris l'initiative de faire aménager ta chambre lorsque nous avons décidé de venir ici, est ce que ca te va ?

- C'est vraiment parfait, merci à vous deux ! Hum, je crois que je ressens un peu la fatigue du voyage et du décalage horaire, même si j'ai dormi tout le voyage, je pense que je vais directement aller défaire mes bagages dans ma chambre et dormir un peu. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non ma belle, je te prépare un sandwich, tu n'as pas mangé de tout le trajet, je te l'apporte dans 5 minutes, me dit ma mère.

- Merci, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue ainsi que sur celle de mon père. Bonne nuit papa !

Je montais mon bagage qui était cette fois ci vraiment léger. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la façade avant de la maison, et une branche de l'arbre s'approchait de celle-ci. Une autre fenêtre quant à elle donnait sur le jardin. Je vis que plus loin s'étendait une forêt dense. Je me ferais un plaisir d'aller découvrir les environs durant cette semaine qui s'offrait à moi.

Ma mère entra après avoir frappé légèrement.

- Tiens ma puce, dit-elle en prenant place sur mon lit, une assiette dans les mains.

Je la rejoins, la serrant dans mes bras.

- Bon, je te laisse t'installer, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelles, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci pour tout, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Je n'eu pas le temps de toucher au repas que ma mère m'avais apporté car je m'endormis quelques secondes après m'être allongée sur mon lit douillet. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, complètement habillée, dans une maison silencieuse.

Je filais dans la salle de bain après avoir tiré quelques affaires de mon sac. La douche me fit un bien fou, tous mes muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau brulante. Je me séchais rapidement, j'avais hâte de découvrir tout ce que cette petite ville allais pouvoir m'offrir. Mais en premier lieu, j'allais m'installer correctement dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Je rangeais mes habits dans mon armoire, et eu le plaisir de découvrir un ordinateur portable sur le bureau. Il n'y était pas la veille, mes parents ont du le déposer durant la nuit pour m'en faire la surprise. Je leur en étais très reconnaissante.

Une fois un peu de rangement effectué, je me rendais dans la cuisine, ou je découvris un petit déjeuné qui m'attendait. Ma mère m'avait laissé un petit mot :

« Ma Bella,

Ton père et moi sommes allés t'inscrire au lycée et faire quelques courses, profites en pour faire un tour dans le quartier, mais soit de retour pour le diner au plus tard.

Bisous, Maman »

Je souris à son essai d'autorité, dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Je n'ai jamais franchi les limites, et n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Après avoir avalé complètement le petit déjeuné, je montais chercher quelques affaires pour ma ballade. Mon baladeur sur mes oreilles, mon portable dans ma poche et mes clés en main, je m'élançais après avoir fermé la maison. Je marchais tranquillement vers cette forêt qui m'avait tant attiré.

Après quelques pas je sentis une odeur sucrée. Ca ressemblait à du miel. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suivis cette douce et merveilleuse senteur, et j'atterris dans une petite clairière. L'odeur était plus forte ici, mais encore meilleure. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants, une musique douce résonnant dans mes oreilles pendant que je profitais de ce bonheur qui s'offrait à moi.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Je m'étais à nouveau endormie. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais maintenant une vitesse et une force incroyable. Je rejoignis la maison en moins de deux minutes. J'entrais par la porte désormais ouverte et aperçu mes parents dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas en amoureux.

- Je suis rentrée, criais-je depuis le seuil pour leur faire savoir qu'ils ne sont plus seuls.

- Alors tu étais où ma belle ? J'ai vu que tu n'a rien mangé à midi, tu dois avoir faim, non ? S'enquit ma mère.

- J'ai fait un tour, j'ai trouvé une jolie clairière un peu plus loin d'ici, et non maman tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus faim, lui dis-je, un peu de tristesse accompagnant mes paroles.

Je ne ressens plus la plupart des douleurs, tels que la faim ou des petites coupures. C'est surtout pour cela qu'il va m'être difficile de me mêler à des humains. Mais je commençais à acquérir mon rythme, un contrôle régulier de mon corps s'imposait tout de même et surtout je ne devais pas trop me rapprocher des élèves. Si je suis retirée on fera moins attention à moi, comme à Phoenix, et les accidents seront plus facilement dissimulés. Mais être la nouvelle dans une petite ville ne va pas m'aider à passer inaperçue.

- Au fait, vous avez trouvé du travail en ville ? Leur demandais-je.

- Hum oui, ton père travaillait comme policier avant que nous partions pour Phoenix, et leur shérif va bientôt partir à la retraite, alors ils vont le prendre comme shérif adjoint le temps qu'il reprenne ses marques. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Un shérif pour nous couvrir ! S'écris ma mère en rigolant.

- Oui c'est génial, lui répondis-je sincèrement, même si l'étiquette n'allait pas être une mince affaire pour moi. Et toi maman, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Et bien, j'ai postulé en tant qu'infirmière au petit hôpital de la ville, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de places alors pour le moment je reste à la maison. Mais l'argent n'est pas un problème de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas grave, me répondit-elle doucement.

- Très bien, je monte dans ma chambre, tu m'appelles pour le diner ?

- Oui ma puce. Oh et demain quelqu'un devrait venir installer internet, histoire que tu aie quelque chose en plus pour t'occuper !

- Merci maman, à tout à l'heure.

Je montais dans ma chambre et allais m'asseoir sur mon rocking-chair avec un livre quand je repensais soudain à ma ballade d'aujourd'hui. Cette odeur, si agréable et sucrée, un délice. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ?


	5. Chapter 4

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : ETRE LA NOUVELLE**

La semaine se passa rapidement, avec principalement les derniers achats que ma mère et moi faisions à Port Angeles pendant que mon père s'activait dans son nouveau travail. Je m'étais familiarisée avec le coin, la forêt étant toujours attirante, j'allais faire une petite ballade chaque après midi dans la clairière que j'avais découverte, espérant surtout que je découvre la source de cette fragrance si envoutante. Mais je n'ai jamais rien découvert, alors de dimanche, je décidais de préparer mes affaire de cours, le lendemain n'allant pas être de tout repos pour moi.

Le réveil fut doux, comme chacun depuis un peu plus de deux mois. La douche me fit un bien fou, et alors que j'allais me préparer dans ma chambre, je sentis une délicieuse odeur. Ma mère préparait des crêpes. Quel bon début de journée !

Je me demandais soudain comment j'allais me rendre à m'école, la marche ne me rebutait pas, mais avec une si longue distance je serais bien tentée de « courir » un peu… Et la chance de ne pas être vue dans Forks frôlait les 1%.

- Heu maman, est ce que papa est déjà parti au travail ? Lui demandais-je en criant depuis le haut de l'escalier.

- Oui ma puce, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a eu droit à une voiture de fonction à partir de cette semaine ! Me répondit-elle en criant presque également.

Elle dut deviner que si je lui demandais ca, c'était bien pour la voiture. Alors, la BMW de mon père pour un premier jour à l'école ? Cool. Lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine, je vis un sourire immense sur le visage de ma mère. Avait-elle quelque chose derrière la tête ?

J'avalais mon petit déjeuné en silence, pressée d'aller découvrir ce nouveau lycée, avec ses nouveaux élèves et ses nouveaux professeurs. Malgré cela, j'appréhendais un peu cette journée, ne sachant comment les gens allaient se comporter avec moi. Mais ma mère si fit rassurante, et sortit avec moi sur le perron, d'où je pu apercevoir un énorme pick-up rouge. Ne voyant personne dans l'habitacle, j'interrogeais ma mère du regard.

- C'est à toi ma chérie, c'est ta première voiture !

Je sautais de joie à cette annonce, non seulement j'avais une voiture, mais en plus un véritable tank ! Je m'empressais de grimper dedans après qu'elle eu lâché le trousseau de clé dans ma main et avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Le démarrage ne se fit pas sans un énorme bruit qui me fit sursauter, mais je m'engageais rapidement dans l'allée, pressée de découvrir ma nouvelle vie. J'essayais de pousser l'engin à sa vitesse maximale, et un petit rire sorti de ma gorge dans le vouloir quand je constatais qu'il souffrait à dépasser les 80 kilomètres/heures. Il lui fallait bien un inconvénient à ce papi !

Je m'engageais sur le petit parking du lycée de Forks et me garais rapidement. En sortant de la voiture, je sentis les regards des élèves sur moi. Bien sur je ne pourrais pas passer inaperçue aujourd'hui. En traversant le parking, je passais devant une Volvo grise argent qui attira mon regard. Je jetais un regard autour de moi, et cette impression se confirma : Qui pouvais bien être le propriétaire de la seule voiture qui a moins de 20 ans de vie ? En m'approchant plus, je sentis à nouveau cette douce fragrance. La cloche sonna, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je me dirigeais alors vers le premier petit bâtiment rouge brique en suivant l'indication « secrétariat » suspendue au dessus de la porte.

Je m'engouffrais dans le petit bureau surchauffé, sourire aux lèvres, et commençait à parler pour attirer l'attention de la secrétaire.

- Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle. Isabella Swan.

- Oh bonjour ma petite, me dit-elle avec un sourire trop rouge. Viens par ici, je dois te donner quelques papiers.

Je m'approchais de son bureau surchargé de papiers en tout genre et attrapais ceux qu'elle me tendait en écoutant ce qu'elle me disait en même temps :

- Alors le blanc, c'est à faire signer par chacun de tes professeurs aujourd'hui et que tu devras me rapporter avant de rentrer chez toi. Le bleu c'est un plan du lycée et le vert ton emploi du temps. Voila, j'espère que tu va te plaire ici, conclue-t-elle toujours un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- Merci, au revoir madame… Cope, lui lançais-je après avoir lu son nom sur la petit plaque posée à l'avant de son bureau.

Je sortis enfin de cette petite pièce étouffante, et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de mon premier cours. Anglais. Bon, c'est parti pour une première journée !

J'arrivais de justesse dans ma salle, après m'être perdue entre toutes les petites maisonnettes tellement semblables. Je m'engouffrais au milieu des élèves qui étaient encore tous debout et entassés. Le professeur n'était pas encore la à ce que je vois. Je me dirigeais vers le fond de la classe après avoir vu une place bien tranquille et retirée, n'oubliant pas de déposer discrètement ma feuille de présence sur le bureau. Le professeur fit son entrée et le silence s'installa dans sa classe.

- Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez depuis une semaine, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Isabella Swan, si vous voulez bien vous présenter rapidement, s'il vous plait ?

D'accord, je maudissais déjà ce professeur.

- Hum, heu oui… dis-je timidement, heu… Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, et je viens de Phoenix. Voila, heu c'est tout.

Pour passer inaperçue, c'est complètement raté maintenant. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi pendant que je retrouvais ma chaise à tâtons.

Pendant que j'écoutais le professeur débiter son cours, une petite voix m'interpella :

- Psst, Bella ! Murmura ma voisine.

- Heu, oui ?

- Moi c'est Jessica ! Alors qu'est ce que ca fait d'être la nouvelle ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire que je ne su interpréter.

- Heu et bien… C'est assez embarrassant d'être le centre d'attention, mais je pense que ca va vite passer. Lui répondis-je en espérant que ca lui suffise.

Comme une partie de moi s'en doutait, elle ne lâchait pas le morceau et continua à me parler –principalement d'elle – durant toute l'heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je m'empressais de récupérer ma fiche de présence que le professeur n'a pas oublié de signer et de partir en direction de mon prochain cours, sport. J'ai redécouvert toute une partie de moi, dont celle qui désormais adorait le sport et les efforts physiques. Mon agilité et ma force me permettait d'être plus sure de moi, et depuis, je dois avouer que j'adore ca !

Je marchais à vitesse humaine en entrant dans le vestiaire, pour me rendre compte que je n'avais aucun vêtement prévu pour ca. Je me dirigeais alors vers le gymnase, et allais parler au professeur, une véritable armoire à glace facilement repérable.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis la nouvelle. Je n'ai pas prévue d'affaires de sport…

- Oh, bonjour, me répondit-il, ce n'est pas grave, va t'asseoir et tu regarderas, au moins tu verras ca que l'on fait ici.

J'obtempérais et allais me préparer pour deux heures d'attentes.


	6. Chapter 5

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : MANGER EST BON POUR LA SANTE**

Sans que je m'en rende compte, une jeune fille vint me rejoindre sur mon banc. Elle ne prit pas la parole tout de suite, mais je sentais qu'elle avait envie de le faire, peut être devais-je l'aider ?

- Salut, je suis Bella, et toi ?

- Oh, heu… Je suis Angela. Alors il te plait notre lycée ? Me demanda-t-elle, timidement.

- Hum, et bien oui les gens ont l'air assez sympa, mais je n'ai pas vu grand chose pour le moment, lui répondis-je, un soupçon d'humour dans ma voix, en espérant qu'elle se détende.

Nous continuâmes à parler durant le reste du cours de sport, elle m'expliqua alors qu'elle est assez nulle en sport et qu'elle use de la moindre excuse pour ne pas avoir à participer. Elle me semblait très gentille et sincère et je me dis alors qu'une amie ne serait pas si mal.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec moi à la cantine ? S'enquit-elle.

- Et bien, oui, ca me ferait plaisir !

Sur ce, je l'attendais à la sortie des vestiaires, le temps qu'elle se change, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire. Je la suivais dans la queue en l'écoutant me raconter quelques histoires sur le lycée. Une fois nos plateaux repas remplis, elle prit le sien et commença à marcher en direction d'une table où je reconnue ma voisine du cours de mathématiques. Jessica. Je sentais que cette journée allait être longue !

Je suivis Angela lorsqu'une odeur m'arrêta nette. Cette odeur. Doucement je laissais les yeux me diriger vers la source de cette fragrance qui m'attire tant lorsque quatre autres odeurs vinrent se mêler à elle. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une table à l'écart des autres au fond du réfectoire. Cinq adolescents au teint blafard étaient assis et tenaient devant eux des plateaux repas remplis, sans pourtant y toucher. Ils étaient tous magnifiques. Jessica me sorti de ma contemplation en m'appelant :

- Bella, houhou, on est la !

Sa voix résonna dans la cantine et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi. Dont les leurs. Leurs yeux dorés me fixaient, mais ils les détournèrent rapidement de moi. Sauf un. Je me décidais à gagner la table d'Angela et ses amis, sans pour autant arrêter de le regarder. Ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés encadraient son visage parfait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, et je pu percevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard si envoutant.

- Tu mattes les Cullen ? Me demanda Jessica, avec une pointe de sarcasme se mêlant à de la curiosité.

- Heu on dirait, fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

J'étais encore atterrée par ces cinq dieux. C'est alors que Jessica pris l'initiative de me présenter le reste de la tablée, sans doute pour détourner mon attention.

- Bella, je te présente Eric, Ben, Lauren et Mike. Les gars, vous avez entendu parler de la nouvelle, non ? Son ton supérieur ne me plaisait pas et la façon dont elle m'appelait « la nouvelle » alors que j'étais à coté était tout simplement insupportable.

Ils me saluèrent tous en cœur et je vis que le dénommé Mike me regardait avec insistance. Il n'était pas repoussant, plutôt du genre beau gosse même, mais son sourire sur de lui me faisait trop penser à Jessica. En y pensant, ils iraient bien ensemble. Lorsque je la regardais je vis son regard voyager entre Mike et moi, et lorsqu'il se posait sur Mike, une sorte d'admiration naissait en elle. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour lui, il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je décidais de feindre l'ignorance, et tout en avalant nonchalamment un bout de salade, je tournais discrètement la tête vers la tablé des cinq dieux vivants.

- Ils sont bizarre hein ? Me demanda Angela en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres nous entendent.

- Hum, je dirais plutôt mystérieux… Qui sont-ils ?

- Ce sont les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen et de son épouse. Tu vois le grand baraqué ? C'est Emmett, je le trouve trop craquant, mais on dirait qu'il sort avec la belle blonde qui ressemble à un mannequin, Rosalie.

Le silence s'était installé à notre table pendant qu'Angela me les détaillais, mais j'avais trop envie d'en apprendre plus sur eux pour demander à ma tablée de retourner à leurs affaires.

- La petite aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, continua-t-elle, c'est Alice, elle sort avec Jasper, le grand blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir !

- Et celui qui est seul, c'est qui ? Lui demandais-je en espérant que mon admiration pour ce bel apollon ne se fasse pas ressentir.

- C'est Edward Cullen, répondit Jessica à la place d'Angela.

A l'annonce de son nom, il releva la tête vers moi, comme si je l'avais appelé. Je détournais immédiatement les yeux, honteuse de m'être fait prendre en train de le fixer.

- Laisse tomber, on dirait qu'aucune fille ici ne l'intéresse, continua-t-elle, amère.

Je finissais mon repas en silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de Jessica. Je regardais à nouveau leurs plateaux, auxquels ils n'avaient pas touchés. Pourquoi ne mangeaient-t-ils pas ? La cantine se vida peu à peu et je regardais alors mon emploi du temps. Mon premier cours de l'après midi est biologie. Me voyant le nez plongé dans ma feuille, Mike me questionna alors :

- C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

- Heu… Biologie avancée, lui répondis-je.

- Oh, moi aussi ! Viens je t'accompagne à la salle, me proposa-t-il.

J'opinais et saluais mes camarades, dont Jessica qui me regardait furieuse. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je ne te le piquerais pas » pensais-je.

- Je dois récupérer mes affaires à mon casier, mais je te rejoins à la salle, je crois que je ne peux plus me perdre maintenant ! Lui lançais en allant à l'opposé de la salle.

Je me retrouvais enfin seule, et tout en récupérant de quoi écrire et un classeur, je repensais à Edward. Il semblait si bizarre et si… Si parfait, que s'en était presque inhumain. Si moi-même je ne serais pas spéciale, je me traiterais de folle, mais il m'intriguait. Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi, accompagnée de ce merveilleux parfum et en me retournant trop vite, ma tête heurta la porte en métal de mon casier. Un léger picotement s'installa sur mon front puis, plus rien.

- Oh je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, est ce que ca va ?

Edward était debout devant moi, me regardant avec inquiétude, une grimace se formant sur sa bouche. Alors c'était lui. Lui qui, depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks, avait attirée mon attention, lui qui possédait cette douce odeur qui m'avait trainé jusqu'à cette petite clairière. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, pourquoi son odeur et celle de ses frères et sœur m'était tant perceptible ? J'ai beau sentir le parfum des gens, leur odeur est si spéciale et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à s'asperger de parfum.

- Ta tête saigne un peu, tu devrais… tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, me dit-il, toujours une grimace déformant son visage d'ange, et je vis ses yeux s'assombrir.

Je portais une main à ma tête, cachant la tache de sang sans blessure avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux, sans qu'aucune parole cohérente ne puisse sortir de ma bouche.

- Je… heu… Je… dois aller en cours, balbutiais-je, fermant les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, il n'était plus la. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de le croiser. Il m'avait vu saigner et si aucune blessure n'apparaissait sur mon front, il allait se poser des questions. M*****. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et composait le numéro de ma mère.

- Allo, maman ?


	7. Chapter 6

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : ABSENCE**

-_ Bella ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?_

- Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui, je… Je me suis cognée la tête, murmurais-je, regardant autour de moi pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne trainait encore dans le couloir.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ me demanda-t-elle, soudain paniquée.

- Rien de grave, je me suis pris mon casier un peu trop fort et je saigne.

- _Quelqu'un t'as vu ?_

- Oui, justement c'est bien ca le problème…

- _Tu as pris des pansements ce matin non ? Si tu le mets sur la blessure, il n'y verra que du feu. Tu ne veux quand même pas rentrer alors que ton premier jour n'est pas encore terminé non ? Je sais très bien que tu peux y arriver ma belle._

Je soupirais. Je ne devais pas me défiler le premier jour. Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard, alors si je me défile maintenant, ca veux dire que je n'étais pas prête et je ne veux pas que mes parents pensent ca.

- Très bien, je t'appelle plus tard alors. Bisous maman.

- _Bonne après midi._

Je raccrochais. Je devais être plus forte que ca. Et puis je n'avais qu'à éviter ce garçon le reste de la journée. J'allais « arranger » mon front dans les toilettes, puis une fois cela fini, je me décidais à aller à mon cours de biologie. Avec 15 minutes de retard bien sur. Quoi de mieux pour se faire remarquer ? Je toquais timidement, puis entrais.

Je déposais ma feuille de présence sur le bureau du professeur en m'excusant brièvement, puis il m'indiqua une place libre. Je me figeais. Il était la, ce sera mon partenaire de labo. Merci maman pour ta « trousse de premier secours ». Je m'assis sur le petit tabouret à ses cotés et son regard se fixa sur moi. Il était si sombre, et son visage était si sérieux, que si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte.

- Hum, salut. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me présenter avant, je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle.

Il continuait à me regarder comme s'il voulait me manger. J'esquissais un sourire, mais je commençais à avoir peur.

- Je suis… Edward Cullen. Désolé, mais je ne me sens pas bien.

Il se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la sortie avec ses affaires sans un mot. Je restais bouche bée sur ma chaise. Je tentais de suivre le cours, mais son comportement me paru très bizarre. La sonnerie retentit alors que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que le cours était déjà terminé. Je voulus me dépêcher, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as l'air de t'être fait mal.

- Mike… Je me suis cognée, mais si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon prochain cours, je devrais y aller.

Je m'en allais, sans me retourner vers lui.

La fin de la journée passa plus vite que prévue, et je m'empressais alors de rejoindre la voiture pour enfin rentrer à la maison et me reposer de cette journée épuisante. Demain je devrais recommencer, mais après avoir survécue aujourd'hui, je m'en sentais capable. Seule une chose revenait à mon esprit comme un boumerang. Assise derrière mon volant, prête à démarrer, j'observais la famille Cullen en pleine discussion devant leurs voitures. Soudain, Edward regardait en ma direction, et je pris conscience que j'étais encore en train de l'épier. Il fallait que je cesse, mais quelque chose m'attirait à lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée à lui.

Me secouant, je sortis du parking et gagnais la maison. En entendant le bruit fracassant de ma voiture, ma mère sortit sur le perron avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air heureuse que j'ai survécue à cette journée. Il en était autant pour moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser encore et encore à Edward Cullen et son comportement mystérieux. Je l'étreignis et nous discutâmes, assises sur le sofa, de ma journée. Elle m'abandonna devant la télévision pour aller préparer le repas, mon père ne devant plus tarder.

Je m'endormais difficilement ce soir là, mais le lendemain, je me sentais plus forte que tout. Il fallait que je parle à Edward, que je lui demande pourquoi il avait l'air si horrifié en me voyant. Je partis précipitamment de la maison, non sans avoir salué rapidement mes parents.

J'arrivais au lycée en avance, seulement quelques élèves étaient déjà présents sur le parking. J'allais l'attendre, et lui demander s'il avait un problème. Je ne pouvais le laisser me détester sans savoir pourquoi. Un 4x4 s'engagea dans le parking, j'y reconnu le dénommé Emmett au volant, à coté de lui le petit ami de Alice, Jasper. Derrière eux suivait une magnifique décapotable rouge, avec à son bord Rosalie et Alice. Mais la Volvo qui je pense appartient à Edward n'arrivait pas. Ainsi il me déteste tellement qu'il ne veut même plus venir ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il ne me connait même pas ! La fratrie Cullen rentra dans l'établissement, non sans m'avoir lancé un coup d'œil dont j'ignorais le sens. Je les suivais alors, les cours n'allant pas tarder à commencer.

Après une matinée banale, ressemblant fort à une journée à Phoenix, je rejoignais Angela qui m'avait à nouveau proposé de manger avec elle et ses amis. Et à nouveau, mes yeux se posaient sur la table ronde, retirée des autres, où seulement quatre personnes ne mangeaient pas. Je ne pouvais arrêter de penser au fait qu'Edward était absent par ma faute, mais il y avait peut être une autre raison ? J'allais le demander à ses frères et sœurs. Oui. Mais ils ne me connaissent pas. Et je ne connais pas Edward. Ils vont me prendre pour une folle, qui demande des nouvelles d'un garçon qu'elle ne connait pas, juste parce qu'elle a un pressentiment. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresse à Edward à ce point ? Je ne suis qu'une folle rien d'autre. Je soupirais à ma constatation, sans doute vraie. Angela me tira de ma rêverie :

- Bella, tu as mathématiques après, non ?

- Oui, malheureusement, lui répondis-je avec un sourire qui fut plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

Les maths et moi ca a toujours fait deux. Elle sourit à ma remarque, sans doute n'aime-t-elle pas cette matière non plus ? Qui aime les maths de toute façon ?

Nous nous dirigions en silence vers la salle de torture, et Angela me laissa rejoindre la seule place vide, aux côtés des fenêtres au fond de la classe. Je déballais mes affaires en attendant l'arrivée du prof lorsque ma voisine de table arriva. Alice Cullen.

- Salut Bella, je suis Alice.

- Heu… Salut. Enchantée Alice.

- De même, me répondit-elle, un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage de lutin.

Je me demandais alors si ca serait une bonne idée que je lui demande où est passé son frère. Idiote ! Elle va te prendre pour une folle. J'abandonnais alors l'idée te me concentrais sur le cours qui venait de commencer.

Je rentrais rapidement après ce cours, la journée du mardi étant la plus courte de la semaine. J'avais toute l'après midi pour me calmer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward, que je ne connaissais pas, hantais tellement mon esprit. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, mais plus je voulais arrêter de penser à lui, plus j'y pensais. Que m'arrivait-il ?

En arrivant chez moi, je vis qu'aucun de mes parents n'étaient à la maison, je décidais alors d'aller me balader dans la forêt, après leur avoir laissé un mot. Je gagnais ma clairière, me laissant guider par mes sens. Pourquoi venais-je ici ? Son odeur m'attirait sans que je ne puisse y résister. Je m'assis sur le parterre de fleurs, contemplant le paysage. Le soleil était absent, mais la luminosité régnait. Les couleurs au sol s'accommodaient harmonieusement entre elles et avec la forêt. Un mélange de violet, jaune et bleu, donnant plus de vivant au vert environnant.

Soudain, un bruit de branche qui se cassait, je me retournais. Rien, personne. Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être épiée.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je rigolais. Je suis en pleine forêt, je suis tellement parano ! Un animal devait passer par la. Je me décidais toutefois à rentrer chez moi, le temps commençant à être orageux. Sur le chemin du retour, l'impression que quelqu'un me suivais ne me quittait pas. Je craignais le pire : je commençais vraiment à devenir folle !

Lorsque j'arrivais devant chez moi, je me stoppais nette. Une voiture qui m'était inconnue était stationnée aux cotés de la mienne, mais j'étais soulagée lorsque je vis que celle de mes parents et la voiture de patrouille de mon père étaient également la. Je rentrais, et annonçais à mes parents et notre visiteur que j'étais de retour.

- Bella, ma chérie, nous avons de la visite, m'annonça mon père, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Derrière lui, se tenait ma mère et à ses cotés, un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, les cheveux en bataille, et habits légèrement poisseux. Mais ses yeux, d'un brun profond exactement comme les miens, me fixaient avec intensité.


	8. Chapter 7

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : MULTIFONCTION**

Qui était-il ? Mon père ne tarda pas à éclairer ma lanterne.

- Tu te souviens de ton cousin de New York, Peter ?

- Heu, je suis désolé, mais non, répondis-je, gênée de ne pas me souvenir de quelqu'un de ma famille.

- C'est normal, tu avais 6 ans la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Il avait pris la parole, et je ne pu détacher mes yeux de lui.

- Ses parents sont partis en voyage pour le reste de l'année, et nous avons pensé que ca serait une bonne idée qu'il vienne ici, plutôt que de rester seul. Il viendra au lycée avec toi, il est lui aussi en première.

J'acquiesçais ne pouvant de toute façon rien dire d'autre. Mais s'il faisait parti de ma famille, il avait peut être lui aussi des pouvoirs ? Ne sachant pas cela, je pensais attendre d'être seule avec mes parents pour leur demander.

Il allait s'installer dans la pièce qui faisait office de débarra pour l'instant, j'en profitais alors pour avoir une discussion avec ma mère, pendant que mon père aidait mon cousin à préparer sa chambre.

- Je sais que tu dois être un peu chamboulée avec l'arrivée de Peter, mais je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, me coupa ma mère.

- Très bien alors tu dois savoir quelle est ma première question, est ce qu'il est au courant pour… Pour nos pouvoirs ?

Elle rit légèrement avant de me répondre :

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, je n'aurais sans doute pas accepté qu'il vienne dans le cas contraire.

- Et alors, est ce qu'il a des pouvoirs lui aussi ?

- Ca ma chérie, je laisserai Peter te l'expliquer, je pense que c'est mieux.

J'opinais et nous préparions le dîner en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère appela les deux hommes de la maison à descendre, le repas étant prêt. Je profiterais de ce repas pour m'informer sur Peter, j'étais littéralement heureuse de pouvoir partager mon secret avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents. Mais je l'entendis en haut des escaliers dire à mon père qu'il n'avait pas faim, après la journée éprouvante qu'il avait passé. Je le comprenais, j'étais à sa place à peine une semaine avant.

Tant pis, j'attendrais la fin du repas et j'irais discuter avec lui, en même temps nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous parler depuis que j'étais rentrée de ma balade.

Mes parents m'ont appris durant le repas qu'il viendrait en cours avec moi dès le lendemain, et je pris cette nouvelle comme excuse pour le rejoindre sans sa chambre.

Je toquais doucement sur la porte fermée, et entrais après avoir eu son autorisation.

- Salut Peter, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh bien sur que non Bella, viens.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur son lit et j'acceptais. Je réfléchissais alors à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire.

- Demain on ira au lycée ensemble alors ?

Je me maudissais de n'avoir rien trouvé d'autre, mais je en le connaissais pas et je me retrouvais alors être très intimidée par lui.

- Heu oui, on dirait. Tu es arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps non plus, est ce que les élèves sont sympa ?

Il me sourit et je me détendais alors.

- Hum certains oui, je te présenterais à ceux que je connais ! Mais c'est une petite ville, alors les gens jacassent dès qu'il y a un nouveau, alors prépare toi à être attaqué toute la journée !

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Je pense que je m'entendrais bien avec lui. Mais une chose me titillait tout d'un coup.

- Hum Peter, je sais que tu es au courant pour nous, et ma mère n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus, mais je voudrais savoir. Est-ce que tu as… aussi… un pouvoir ?

- Hum, oui… mais c'est assez bizarre. Je ne comprends pas encore tout, en fait j'ai plusieurs pouvoirs.

- Waouh ! Mais c'est trop bien ca !

- Mouais, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas trop à les gérer. La semaine dernière, j'ai coupé le courant de tout un quartier de New York en lançant un éclair sans le faire exprès.

- Un éclair ? Mais comment ca se fait que tu aies plusieurs pouvoirs ? Je veux dire d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, on n'a qu'un seul pouvoir.

- Je compte bien le découvrir, mais en attendant, c'est quoi le tiens ?

Je m'empourprais, je déteste quand l'attention est sur moi.

- Je… heu… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ca. Heu viens je vais te montrer.

Je l'attirais dans ma chambre et m'emparais de ciseaux. Je les ouvris et approchais la lame de mon bras alors que je m'apprêtais à l'enfoncer dans mon avant-bras, Peter sauta sur moi.

- Mais tu es folle, pourquoi tu veux te faire ca ?

J'éclatais de rire et lui expliquais alors :

- Je t'ai dis de regarder. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque rien.

Je plantais alors la lame dans ma peau et étirais la blessure jusqu'à ma main. Je grimaçais au tiraillement que ca me procurais et en voyant les gouttes de sang glisser le long de mon bras et goutter sur le parquet de ma chambre.

Je souris face à son visage qui affichait de l'incompréhension lorsque l'ouverture se referma doucement, ne laissant plus que des trainées de sang frais sur ma peau parfaite.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est la première fois que je vois ca. C'est incroyable ! Tu es incroyable Bella !

Nous discutâmes encore quelques heures, surtout de notre vie « à part ». Je le laissais alors se préparer pour la journée qui nous attendait tous les deux le lendemain. Quant à moi, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, écouteurs sur les oreilles et je me laissais aller à mes pensées.

Je suis dans la clairière lorsque je me réveille, vêtue de mes habits de la veille. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Une silhouette se déplace rapidement devant moi, m'invitant à la suivre. Je m'approche, et je découvre le visage de mon inconnu. Edward. Il est la à me regarder comme je le regarde, nos yeux ne pouvant se détacher. Je cligne des yeux, et il disparait me laissant seule dans cet endroit idyllique.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je regarde l'heure sur mon radioréveil et vois qu'il n'est que quatre heures du matin. Je m'étais à nouveau endormie. Je restais allongée sans bouger, attendant qu'il soit une heure descente pour aller prendre une douche. Aujourd'hui allait être une toute autre journée, Peter allait être avec moi et nous allons nous entre-aider pour faire face à toute cette nouveauté.

Quelques heures plus tard, Peter et moi prenions place dans ma Chevrolet et nous partîmes pour le lycée de Forks sous les regards de mes parents. Nous discutions un peu en route, mais je sentais bien qu'il avait un peu peur d'affronter ca. Je lui tapotais la cuisse pour lui signifier qu'il ne serait pas seul.

Mon ventre se noua lorsque nous nous engouffrâmes sur le parking. Le me garais à ma place habituelle et je fus déçue lorsque je ne vis toujours pas sa voiture.

J'accompagnais Peter au secrétariat, nous étions en avance alors je profitais pour l'aider à se retrouver. Nous sourions en voyant que nous avions presque tous nos cours en commun. Je me sentais très soulagée.

Tout se passait à merveille, et j'avais hâte que l'heure du déjeuner arrive pour le présenter à Angela et ses amis. Je la rejoignais devant le réfectoire, lui présentant brièvement mon cousin. Alors que nous remplissions nos plateaux tout en discutant, je vis Peter se figer. Il me chuchota alors :

- Bella, je crois que j'ai un problème. Je dois sortir.

Il laissa son plateau en plan et couru à la sortie la plus proche sous les regards de tous les élèves présents. Je me précipitais à sa suite.

- Peter ! Criai-je ne le voyant pas.

Soudain, je me figeais le voyant plus loin, contre un arbre, se tenant la tête et le ventre.

- Peter qu'est ce que tu as ?

- J'ai… J'ai mal ! Je sens plein de truc dans ma tête, comme si tout à coup j'étais assaillit par tous les sentiments existants ! Ah Bella c'est horrible !

- Mais… Qu'est ce que… Viens.

Je lui pris la main et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide, comme s'il était ailleurs. Tout d'un coup il redevient lui-même. Mais ca ne dura pas, il s'effondra au sol, inerte. Je commençais à paniquer essayant de le réveiller. Je regardais autour de moi. Le parking était vide, je le pris alors dans mes bras et l'assis sur le siège passager de ma Chevrolet. En accélérant le plus possible en direction de la maison, j'appelais ma mère.

- Maman ! Peter… Il… Il s'est évanoui !

- Bella, Bella calmes toi ! Ou êtes-vous ?

- Je suis en route pour la maison, j'avais peur de l'emmener à l'hôpital…

- Tu as très bien fait ma chérie, j'appelle ton père, je t'attends à la maison.

- Merci maman, à tout de suite.

Je raccrochais le cœur battant à toute allure dans ma cage thoracique. Je sentis Peter bouger à coté de moi, et j'entendis comme un gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

- B… Bella, murmura-t-il, à bout de force.

Il se tenait toujours le ventre, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus mauvais décrivait toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en ce moment.

- Peter ne bouge pas, on arrive bientôt.

Je me garais en vitesse, et ma mère me rejoint. Elle prit Peter dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'au sofa. Mon père rentra dans la maison sans ménager la porte et couru à nos côtés.

- Je…

- Peter ? Est-ce que ca va ? Tu peux bouger ? Demanda ma mère, paniquée comme jamais.

- Oui… Je…

Il s'assit doucement et, semblant aller mieux, nous regarda sérieusement, tous les trois dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, mais je crois que je viens de voir le futur.


	9. Chapter 8

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer!

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis conente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Je commence à rencontrer quelques problèmes d'imagination, enfin surtout de mise en place, parce que je sais à peu près ce que je veux, mais c'est pas toujours facile pour que ca donne quelque chose de cohérent ! En plus c'est ma première fic, donc je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec l'ecriture... Merci de votre compréhension en tous cas ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous satisfera ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : VISION**

- Quoi ? Nous exclamèrent ensemble mes parents et moi.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda mon père en rompant le silence frustrant qui venait de s'installer.

Je pris la parole, leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé au lycée. Peter décrit alors ses sensations, les émotions qui l'ont submergé tout à coup, puis sa vision qui s'est voilée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais c'est très bizarre…

- Peter, tu as dis que tu as vu le futur avant, mais qu'est ce que tu as vu au juste ?

- Je… Heu… J'ai vu des vampires…

- Des vampires ? Peter c'est une blague ? Lui demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

Des vampires…

- Mais pourquoi en aurais-tu vu dans le futur ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella…

Après cette révélation, mon père retourna au travail et ma mère parti faire des recherches. Aucun mot ne pouvais sortir de ma bouche ou de celle de Peter, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le silence :

- Bella, ca te dirais qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

J'opinais et après avoir prévenue ma mère, je l'emmenais en direction de la forêt. Il s'arrêta quelques pas après, et s'assit sur un arbre mort.

- Bella, je n'ai pas tout dit à tes parents, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tout ca veut dire, je veux dire, je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment vu le futur ! Mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu étais dans ma vision.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais il y avait des vampires dans ta vision ! Tu veux dire que je vais me faire tuer par un vampire c'est ca ?

- Non au contraire Bella, je t'ai vu en embrasser un…

J'étais complètement perdue là. Peter me voit en train d'embrasser un vampire, mais c'est impossible ! Nous ne sommes pas censés approcher des vampires, sauf si ils causent des ennuis aux humains, et c'est très rare !

Je faisais les cent pas en tentant de réfléchir à tout ca, Peter ne comprenant pas plus que moi.

- Mais… Comment ce fait-il que tu aies pu voir le futur ? Je veux dire tu n'avais pas ce pouvoir avant de venir non ? Le questionnais-je.

- Non, et c'est pour ca que je suis aussi surpris que toi !

- Et les émotions qui t'ont assailli, qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu crois que je développe deux nouveaux pouvoirs en même temps ?

Il était à peine 14h, mais ni Peter, ni moi n'avions envie de retourner au lycée après ce qui s'était ce midi. Nous avons donc décidé de rester à la maison en compagnie de ma mère.

Alors que ma mère et moi commencions à préparer le dîner en début de soirée, Peter vint nous rejoindre en demandant s'il pouvait aider, mais nous savions bien qu'il voulait surtout s'occuper un peu. Les évènements de la journée ont du sacrément le chambouler.

Alors que je préparais une salade, Renée et Peter s'affairaient à préparer les légumes, lorsque tout dérapa.

- Aïe !

Peter venait de se couper sacrément fort à la main. L'odeur du sang m'était assez familière, cette odeur de rouille m'emplit les narines dès qu'une goutte apparait, ca m'est très utile pour repérer une coupure que je n'aurais pas senti. Ma mère s'empara d'un chiffon et lui pressa immédiatement sur la blessure pour empêcher celle-ci de saigner.

- Tu as mal ?

Peter avait les yeux fixés sur sa main, puis sans dire un mot, me regarda avec surprise. Il ouvrit le chiffon à présent rouge, et je en pu réprimer un petit cri.

- Co… Comment c'est possible ? Tu… Tu… Tu as le même pouvoir que moi ?!

En effet, plus aucune trace n'était visible sur sa paume. Il ne restait que quelques traces de sang, mais c'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Nous restâmes sans bouger, tous la bouche ouverte, les yeux sur la main de Peter, avant que ma mère ne se décide à réagir.

- Peter, reste là avec Bella, je vais appeler Charlie. Je crois savoir ce qui se passe.

Ma mère partie, Peter et moi continuâmes à nous regarder, lorsque ma mère réapparu dans la cuisine.

- Hum, est ce que tu veux bien essayer quelque chose, Peter ?

- Si on me dit ce qui se passe ?

- Ouvre ta main, et pense à du feu.

Je regardais ma mère, pas sure de comprendre ou elle voulait en venir, lorsque soudain, une flamme apparue au centre de la paume de Peter. Non. C'est impossible ! C'est… Waouh ! Le même pouvoir que ma mère, le même que le miens.

- Peter, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment plusieurs pouvoirs à la base, je crois qu'en fait tu absorbe le pouvoir des autres… lui annonça calmement ma mère.

Mon père rentra peu de temps après et nous discutâmes toute la soirée de la découverte que l'on venait de faire, lorsque soudain, les évènements de ce midi me revinrent en mémoire.

- Mais si tu copies le pouvoir des autres, alors ce midi c'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire ca ressemble bien à des pouvoirs ce que tu avais non ? Tu as vu l'avenir !

- On dirait bien, oui, répondu ma mère.

- Alors il doit y avoir d'autres protecteurs dans le lycée, si je comprends bien…

Ce fut plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il fallait absolument que je trouve qui sont ces personnes.

Le soir venu, je décidais de retourner à ma clairière, et proposait donc une balade à Peter. Mais il préférait rester un peu seul alors je me résolu à y aller seule.

Je pris mon MP3 et mon portable, enfilais un jogging pour être à l'aise et partis rapidement.

L'air frais de Forks me frappait le visage pendant ma course, m'apportant les effluves de ce doux parfum, le parfum d'Edward. J'arrivais sur mon petit paradis personnel, m'allongeais sur le parterre fleuri et me mis à rêvasser tranquillement. Ici, je me sens bien. Je me sens chez moi, ailleurs.

La journée suivante, Peter et moi décidâmes de faire en sorte de trouver les deux personnes qui ont aussi des pouvoirs. J'étais tellement excitée à cette idée que j'en oubliais de manger. Angela ne m'en tint pas rigueur et m'accompagna à mon premier cours de l'après midi après avoir discuté un peu de tout et de rien.

Mike se tenait appuyé à coté de la porte, prêt à me parler dès que je serais seule. Je n'y échapperais pas, mais tentais de rentrer dans la salle sans lui adresser un regard pour qu'il comprenne. Et bien sur, il ne comprit rien et commença une discussion à sens unique.

Lorsque je m'arrêtais. Il était la assis à notre paillasse de biologie.

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, contente qu'il ne soit pas parti définitivement, et s'agrandi lorsqu'il me sourit à son tour. Il avait l'air de ne pas m'en vouloir, il devait vraiment être malade lundi.

Je m'assis sur mon petit tabouret, prenant garde à ne pas le louper. Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il me fixait intensément.

- Salut, Bella.

- Salut, lui répondis-je. Tu étais malade ?

- Heu… Oui, en quelque sorte… Me dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit déraper mon cœur.

Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! Et toujours cette merveilleuse odeur. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient coiffés négligemment et pourtant on aurait dit un mannequin pour une pub de gel. Il était habillé d'une chemise bleue océan légèrement ouverte et d'un jeans noir qui le rendait très ténébreux et s'accordait à la perfection avec son teint d'albâtre.

Le cours commença et je ne pu me résigner à le lâcher des yeux, et l'expérience que l'on allait faire aujourd'hui me réjouit d'autant plus. Nous allions devoir travailler ne binôme sur des cellules de racine d'oignon. Je l'avais déjà fait dans mon cours de biologie avancée à Phoenix, je m'attendais à faire tout le travail. Il confirma mes doutes en me proposant de commencer, et m'attela avec joie au travail, non sans lui lancer des regards par-dessus le microscope.

- Prophase.

- Tu me laisses… regarder ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ca. Il est peut être plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, en même temps, je ne le connais pas assez pour le dire. Je le laissais regarder, puis il m'informa que j'avais vu juste.

- Prophase…

- C'est ce que j'ai dis, lui annonçais-je souriante et triomphante.

- Alors est-ce que tu te plais à Forks ?

- Oh… heu… oui, c'est une petite ville, mais je m'y sens bien, malgré un mauvais temps assez présent.

- Tu n'aime pas la pluie ?

- Pas vraiment…

S'en suivit un silence, légèrement gênant, comme si nous cherchions tous les deux quelque chose à dire. L'expérience n'était pas finie, et il s'empara alors de la deuxième plaquette et observa la cellule.

- C'est l'anaphase.

- Je peux vérifier ? Lui demandais-je avec un ton légèrement provocateur.

Il tourna le microscope dans ma direction, et je lui annonçais, non sans une légère déception qu'il avait bien vu.

- Alors heu…Bella, si tu n'aimes pas la pluie, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Qu'allais-je lui répondre ? Mes parents et moi pensions que cette ville serait parfaite pour cacher notre nature aux humains et qu'en cas de dérapage, un incident serait plus facilement enterré ici qu'à Phoenix ? Hum, ca me titillait, mais non, je lui répondais simplement ma réponse pré fabriquée :

- Mes parents ont perdu leur travail et mon père a pu obtenir un poste d'adjoint au shérif ici, alors on l'a tout simplement suivi.

- Et vous venez d'où ?

- De Phoenix…

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'aimes pas trop la pluie alors !

En même temps qu'il me souriait, il changea à nouveau la plaquette et annonça en quelques secondes que la dernière phase de mitose était la métaphase. J'acceptais sans aucune remarque et nous ne furent pas surpris à être les premiers à avoir terminé l'expérience. Le professeur nous gratifia d'un oignon d'or, quel que peu ridicule, mais étant la clé de la sortie de classe en avance, je l'acceptais volontiers.

Nous nous dirigions ensemble vers mon casier pour que j'y dépose mes affaires. J'avais une heure trente de libre avant mon cours d'anglais.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai anglais que dans une heure et demi…

- Ca te dit d'aller prendre un peu l'air alors ? J'ai pas cours non plus.

J'acceptais, ne pouvant pas lui résister. Je le suivis jusqu'au parking ou il s'avança jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Ou est ce que tu m'emmène ?

- Tu verras une fois qu'on y sera ! Me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin tout à fait craquant.

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et je m'y installais. Il démarra rapidement et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, lorsque mes yeux atterrirent sur le tableau de bord.

- Mais tu es fou ??!! 


End file.
